The Northwest Center for Occupational Health and Safety (NWCOHS) is a multidisciplinary training program located at the University of Washington, dedicated to the prevention of work-related injury and illness. The Center is administered through the Department of Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences (DEOHS) of the UW School of Public Health and includes program elements in the Schools of Nursing and Medicine. The primary focus of the Center is graduate student training with a strong emphasis in research-based education. In addition, the Center serves as a regional resource for continuing education and other outreach activities to health and safety practitioners in the region. This renewal application includes Center-Wide Activities, the three core academic programs (IH, OHN, OMR), two allied academic programs (OHSR), and a continuing education program. In addition, this application requests funding for two new Targeted Research Training programs. The Collaborative Research Training (CRT) program will support occupational health and safety-focused students training in Construction Management Health and Safety (CMHS) and those training in the Occupational Health at the Human-Animal Interface (OHHAI) program.